Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 191
| StoryTitle1 = Raiders of the Lost Temple! | Synopsis1 = In the constant battles within in the transformed Manhattan, more and more of New York's superbeings are either killed or forced to join Kulan Gath‘s forces. The heroes gain a slight advantage by finding the librarian, Arilynn, who can tell them the origin of their opponent. In the final battle, most heroes are defeated, but the last wave makes made it into the sorcerer’s palace – only to be stopped by the Scarlet Witch, who turns them to stone. Suddenly, Warlock and Storm fly into the throne room and manage to steal Gath‘s necklace, the source of his power, but, as quickly as they gain it, they lose it to Magma – who turns out to be Selene. The sorceress switched appearances with Amara all along. Ororo knows that Selene is no better than Gath and uses Warlock’s transmode virus to kill her. Dr. Strange and Illyana then synchronize powers and cause a leap back in time, before all the horror happened. In the subway, Jaime Rodriguez is again about to be attacked for the necklace, but this time he is saved by the arrival of the mutant hunting Nimrod. The necklace falls in the mud and is forgotten. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * The X-Men / The X-Men (Earth-8591) ** Storm (Ororo) / Storm (Earth-8591) - ** Colossus / Colossus (Earth-8591) - ** Nightcrawler / Nightcrawler (Earth-8591) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) / Professor X / Caliban (Earth-8591)- ** Rogue / Rogue (Earth-8591) - Supporting Characters: * Rachel Summers / Rachel Summers (Earth-8591) * The Avengers / The Avengers (Earth-8591) ** Captain America / Captain America (Earth-8591) ** Starfox (Eros) / Starfox (Earth-8591) ** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) / Wasp (Earth-8591) * Caliban / Caliban / Professor X (Earth-8591) - * Callisto / Callisto (Earth-8591) * Doctor Strange / Doctor Strange (Earth-8591) * Spider-Man / Spider-Man (Earth-8591) - * Dazzler - * The New Mutants / The New Mutants (Earth-8591) ** Magik / Magik (Earth-8591) ** Warlock / Warlock (Earth-8591) ** Magma (Amara) / Magma (Earth-8591) Villains: * Selene / Selene (Earth-8591) - * Kulan Gath / Kulan Gath (Earth-8591) * Nimrod - * Thanos - , * The Morlocks ** Sunder / Sunder (Earth-8591) ** Greybeard | Appearing1_2 = * The New Mutants / The New Mutants (Earth-8591) ** Wolfsbane (Rahne) / Wolfsbane (Earth-8591) - ** Cannonball (Sam) / Cannonball (Earth-8591) - ** Mirage (Dani) / Mirage (Earth-8591) ** Sunspot (Roberto) / Sunspot (Earth-8591) * The Avengers / The Avengers (Earth-8591) ** Vision / Vision (Earth-8591) - ** Scarlet Witch / Scarlet Witch (Earth-8591) Other Characters: * Arilynn Williams (Earth-616 & Earth-8591 versions) * Jamie Rodriguez * New York street thug - Locations: * Earth-8591 ** New York *** New York City * Earth-616 ** New York *** New York City **** Sanctum Sanctorum Items: * A magical necklace * Crimson Bands of Cyttorak * Soulsword | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 1st story * - 12th story | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 08/24/2009 * - See for further referencing * Alternate Realities @ www.marvunapp.com }}